The Mummy Returns... Again
by The Med-Jai Storytellers
Summary: Rick and the gang go on another adventure to (once again) destroy Imhotep and The Scorpion King. This time, they are joined by new characters as well as two mysterious female warriors. Romance, adventure, and action are all packed into one fun-filled stor
1. Chapter One

The Mummy Returns… Again  
  
Disclaimer: Jonathan, Ardeth, Evelyn, Rick, Beni, Imhotep, the Scorpion King, and Alex don't belong to us. However, the rest of the characters DO belong to us.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The hot, sweltering sun beat down on the bustling city of Cairo, the heart of all business and commerce in Egypt. Modern cars roared down crowded streets and telephone poles towered over the ancient city.  
  
The Museum of Antiquities, a miniscule tourist attraction, was quiet and pleasantly cool; it was nothing like the unbearable heat outside. The museum held many wings, one of which was a vast library. Inside, the green-eyed librarian, Alexandria, was carefully perched atop a towering ladder and busily shelving several books in their proper place. Raia, her brave Med-Jai husband, peered out of one of the aisles. The muscular, well-toned warrior warmly smiled at his lovely wife who returned the favor.  
  
"When is the exhibit going to be ready?" asked Raia, his voice decorated with an Egyptian accent.  
  
"I don't know. Soon, I hope," answered Alexandria, as her husband helped her down the last few feet to the floor.  
  
"Good Afternoon," said voice.  
  
The couple turned around to see a dark-robed woman in her mid-twenties. She had milk chocolate brown hair and almond-shaped eyes that matched. The woman, Adrienne Carnahan Bay, was married to the Med-Jai chieftain, Ardeth. Yes, she was the wife of a Med-Jai, but it was foolish to underestimate the woman; her looks merely hid the fire that burned inside of her. Adrienne was a free-spirited woman and enjoyed a challenge when she came across one.  
  
"Well, hello Adrienne," said Alexandria as the two women embraced in a hug. "What brings you to Cairo?"  
  
"I wanted to help watch over the museum," answered the woman. "Ardeth is in with Evy, isn't he?"  
  
"I believe so," answered Alexandria.  
  
Suddenly, the doors of the library opened with a loud boom. The two women, startled, looked up to see an Arabic woman that was no more than the age of twenty-five. She silently walked in, wearing dark, scarlet-colored robes and a solemn look on her face. Her ebony eyes stared at the two women with determined purpose and obviously meant serious business. Her black silky-smooth hair was modestly hidden under her robes as her golden scimitar hung at her side.  
  
"Please forgive my intrusion but I must speak with Ardeth Bay. It is of great importance," said the woman, her Egyptian accent evident.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" asked Alexandria.  
  
"I am Ameera, chieftain of the female Med-Jai," answered the woman. "Please, I must speak to him at once."  
  
"My fiancé is a Med-Jai. He has never mentioned you before," said Alexandria.  
  
"The twelve tribes of the female Med-Jai do not like to be disturbed. I, their queen, insist on it," said Ameera then noticing her brother, Raia coming out from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Sister, what brings you to Cairo?" asked Raia, hugging his younger sister.  
  
"I must speak to our brother, Raia," said Ameera.  
  
"What is it?" asked Adrienne, eyeing her sister-in-law.  
  
"I cannot tell you at the moment…" said Ameera as Rick O'Connell entered the library.  
  
The four turned around to see O'Connell, his face full of questions; Ameera studied the man.  
  
"Bad time?" asked O'Connell.  
  
"O'Connell, I presume?" said Ameera.  
  
"Yeah, and you are?" he asked her as he looked at the other people.  
  
"I am Ameera, the chieftainess of the Med-Jai," she answered, not sure if she could trust this man. "I believe you know my brother, Ardeth Bay."  
  
Ameera looked at O'Connell and steadily came forth. O'Connell reached for his handgun, but the female warrior raised her hand in indication to stop.  
  
"I will not harm you," said Ameera.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Alexandria.  
  
"I'm looking for Evelyn. I have no idea what the hell she is doing here," said O'Connell, shifting his gaze to Alexandria.  
  
Ameera did not like the way he put stress on the word, 'she'. He definitely couldn't be trusted. The door to Dr. O'Connell's door opened with a loud creak and the others turned to look. Ardeth Bay and Evelyn O'Connell stepped out to see the five gathered in the room. The warrior looked at Ameera with surprise.  
  
"Brother," said Ameera, bowing her head.  
  
"Sister," said Ardeth, giving her a quick nod.  
  
"I have news, unpleasant news," said Ameera, trepidation crossing her face.  
  
Intrigued, yet filled with dread, Ardeth was ready to listen. Ameera rarely came in contact with other people besides the Med-Jai, much less visit Cairo.  
  
"Please leave us," said Ameera, her eyes looking at Ardeth with purpose. She then turned back towards the others. "Raia, O'Connell, you may stay."  
  
The other women fulfilled her request, knowing that it was something of importance; Rick and Raia stayed. When the door of the library finally closed, Ameera spoke up.  
  
"The creature has awakened," she said, bluntly.  
  
"Not a good thing," said Raia.  
  
"Hold on a damn minute," said O'Connell, raising his right hand. "You mean to tell me three weeks after we come back from Ahm Shere that the bastard is back?"  
  
Ameera nodded.  
  
"You're full o'shit," said O'Connell, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Ameera, disgusted by O'Connell's use of language.  
  
"Then how?" said O'Connell. "Last time I checked, our ole buddy was falling into a pit."  
  
"Ali, one of your men," she said directly to Ardeth. "came to me three nights ago. Americans had found Hamanaptra and raised it from the sands. I did not think anything of it. The books and the creature had disappeared beyond the reach of a human. The evening after I was aware of this, I had a strange feeling something would happen soon. I was right. I had taken a few of my people to the city of the dead that same evening. Everything was calm and peaceful until a scream came from below the sands. I hurried into the city to find the creature regenerated. I found several of the Americans dead. I demanded an explanation from what remained of them. It seems that Seti took it upon himself to hide another book of the dead, allowing one of them to read an incantation from it. The Gateway to the Underworld had been opened and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was released..."  
  
"Ya' know, ev'ry time I come to Egypt something bad has to happen..." began Rick.  
  
"We must stop the creature once again," said Raia, looking at the others. "The creature is still in the City of the Dead, is it not?"  
  
"No, it has come to Cairo. I believe he is after your wife-to-be, Raia," said Ameera. "Why he is after her? I do not know. Perhaps he has chosen her as a sacrifice or a mate. You must not let her out of your sight."  
  
The three women, including Alex, were patiently waiting in the main room (well, excluding Alex). Alexandria paced the floor, knowing something was horribly amiss.  
  
"Some thing is not right," said Alexandria, pausing and looking at the closed library doors. "I can feel it."  
  
In reply, the doors opened and Raia emerged first.  
  
"What is all of this about, Raia?" asked Alexandria as Raia put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"The creature has been awakened, I'm afraid," said Raia, gazing at the others then turned back to his fiancé. "He is here in Cairo and after you."  
  
"Why?!" asked Alexandria, her eyes widening.  
  
Raia shook his head, signifying that he didn't know.  
  
"My people are guarding the City of the Dead should the creature return," said Ameera, the others focusing their attention on her. She then took a large object out of her pouch.  
  
"Please, protect this with your life," said Ameera, giving the Book of the Dead to Evelyn. She then turned to everyone else. "I must go to my people and find the Book of Amun-Ra."  
  
"I will go as well," said Ardeth.  
  
Ameera looked at him with an expression of objection, but she knew not to argue with her brother. She nodded instead.  
  
"May Allah be with my sister and brother," said Raia as he watched his siblings exit the museum.  
  
Alexandria looked her fiancé, her face plagued with worry.  
  
"Why did he choose me?" bawled Alexandria as she fiddled with her necklace. "I didn't read from the book of the dead."  
  
"Do not worry, love. We will destroy him," said Raia, hugging his wife.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Evelyn with her husband and child at her side  
  
"Wait for Ardeth and Ameera to come back. We're gonna have to camp out here for a couple of days," said O'Connell as he, too, exited the museum.  
  
"Rick, darling, where on earth are you going?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"I'm going to get Jonathan," said Rick. For all he knew, Jonathan was in some Kasbah and drinking away all his money.  
  
Adrienne sat in a corner of the room with her knees curled up to her chest, her thoughts racing through her mind. She was worried sick about her children, who were being looked after by their great-grandmother back in the Med-Jai camp. Adrienne knew they were in good hands, but she anxious nonetheless.  
  
Three days later, Ardeth and Ameera rode back into Cairo with assurance and the knowledge that their people were guarding the City of the Dead.  
  
Two days later, Ardeth and Ameera rode back into Cairo with assurance and the knowledge that their people were guarding the City of the Dead.  
  
"It is much too quiet," said Ardeth looking around the city and the eclipse of the moon above.  
  
"Yes, the creature must still be here," replied the Egyptian beauty, who clutched a pouch that contained the Book of Amun-Ra.  
  
"It is time to regroup with the others. They must know we have secured the city and the book," said her brother, who dismounted his horse. "We continue on foot."  
  
Ameera complied and dismounted her horse as well. The brother and sister steadily walked towards the museum, constantly on guard for any dangers that lurked in the shadows.  
  
They finally came upon the tired-looking Museum of Antiquities. Rick O'Connell was watching them from the large, circular window on the second floor. The Med-Jai warriors looked up to see their friend, who had gone to alert the others. The large, wooden doors of the museum opened with Jonathan and Raia taking a peek outside. A look of relief crossed everyone's faces when they recognized the square object that Ameera held. When they had entered the museum, the main room floor was covered with bed rolls and other equipment. O'Connell's gunnysack sat in a corner, yearning to be used.  
  
"I missed you," said Adrienne, who approached her husband and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Ardeth forgot about the fact that they were surrounded by several people and gave his wife a deep, passionate kiss. Jonathan and Alex, the first to witness this, made disgusted faces and turned away from the display.  
  
"This is getting old," said Alexandria, pacing the room with her arms crossed.  
  
"Very old," added Alex.  
  
"Well, then what shall we do now?" asked Adrienne. "Imhotep will come for the books."  
  
"That is what we want him to do," said Ameera.  
  
"Blimey! Are you mad? I am not going to stand here and wait to die!" exclaimed Jonathan.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, mate," said a male voice.  
  
The group turned towards the back entrance to see Remington, Alexandria's older brother. He was a dashing, 28 year-old fellow with dark hair and charming green eyes. Despite his good looks, he was an arrogant man with an ego the size of Egypt itself.  
  
"Remy!" shouted Alexandria, holding her arms out for a hug, regardless of his bigheaded attitude. "I thought you were in America."  
  
"I thought I would come to see how my dear sister was doing," he answered.  
  
"Who is this bird?" asked Remy, referring to Ameera.  
  
"Bird?" said Ameera. No one had ever referred to her as a 'bird'.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce you to our friends," said Alexandria.  
  
"You remember Rick and Evelyn don't you?" said Alexandria, bringing him over to the couple. "Alex is their son."  
  
Remy shook hands with O'Connell and ruffled Alex's hair. The little boy, obviously annoyed ran his hand through his hair until it was back to the way it was before.  
  
"This is Adrienne, our dear cousin and her husband, Ardeth," said Alexandria leading him towards the two as well as Ameera. "Ameera, here, is Ardeth's sister."  
  
Remy ignored Ardeth, paying more attention to Ameera. He took her hand and kissed it. She immediately rejected the kiss by snatched her hand from his grasp and rubbing it on her robe. Ardeth didn't look too pleased about it.  
  
"Remy, meet my darling fiancé, Raia," said Alexandria, continuing with the introductions.   
  
The two men shook and Raia immediately decided he didn't like Remy. He simply smiled and hid his dislike for the man.  
  
"Anybody up for drinks? I buying!" he announced. "It's time to get sloshed!"  
  
"Absobloodylutely," answered Jonathan. He had been thirsty for a drink since O'Connell dragged him to the museum.  
  
"Leave as you wish," said Ameera, her arms crossed in impatience.  
  
"We cannot sacrifice lives, Ameera," said Ardeth, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Odd, coming from a man who willingly sacrificed the lives of others," she replied, coldly.  
  
"Say, Ally," said Remy. "What is everybody doing here anyway?"  
  
"It's a long story, Rem, you wouldn't want to hear it," mumbled Jonathan.  
  
Suddenly, a distant chanting rang through everybody's ears. They simply looked at the door in horror.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"IM-HO-TEP! IM-HO-TEP!" the citizens of Cairo were the creature's slaves once again.  
  
"Aw, not again," said Rick as he and the men attempted to form a barricade against the doors. Remy and Jonathan, who were both cowards, stood back as Remy, Rick, Ardeth, and Raia used their strength to hold back the mob.  
  
"Jonathan, you take Evelyn, Alex, Adrienne, Alexandria, and James out the back entrance," said Ameera, giving out instructions. "Take them out of the city... anywhere but Cairo."  
  
"What will you do?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"I will stay here with my brothers," answered Ameera.  
  
"No, please Ameera, I want to stay," pleaded Adrienne as Remy took her by the hand.  
  
"Come cousin, you will be safe," said Remy, his voice full of sympathy.  
  
As they raced out the back door, a Med-Jai woman sat on a saddled horse, waiting for them with six horses. She lowered her veil and her green eyes motioned for them to saddle up.  
  
"What? Who?" Evelyn protested.  
  
"No time for that old mum. Climb on, hurry!" Jonathan replied hurriedly, shoving Evelyn onto her horse.  
  
Remy laughed and was stopped short when the Med-Jai woman glared at him harshly.  
  
"I'm Zharah, Ameera's third in command. I was sent to escort you. We must leave now!" she barked, rearing her horse up.  
  
The rest of the gang saddled up without a protest and galloped through the alleyways of Cairo. The chanting seemed to fade away when they reached the gates to the city. They continued until a dark figure blocked their exit out of the city.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Zharah yelled, not noticing the chanting gaining volume.  
  
The figure raised its arms and spoke out in a commanding voice, sending a shiver through Evelyn and Alexandria's spine.  
  
"Ameesh-too Ra, Ana-bados. Un-heeby un-setna!" The figure roared, causing the horses to buck in fear.  
  
"Imhotep!" yelled Zharah, trying to back her horse away.  
  
Imhotep cruelly smiled and walked towards Alexandria, who was trying to get her horse away from Jonathan's; he had no control over his own.  
  
Back in the museum, Ameera was helping the men build a barricade. The mass of zombies on the other side were too strong.  
  
"WE CAN'T KEEP THEM BACK!" yelled O'Connell as the mob of Imhotep's slaves pounded wildly on the door.  
  
Just as the last of Jonathan's group escaped through the back, the horde burst through the doors. Ardeth, Remy, Raia, and Rick (with his beloved gunnysack) instantaneously ran for the back as Ameera stood petrified in shock. Ardeth grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along. Then she noticed the Book of Amun-Ra casually lying on the floor. She snatched it as the mass of boil-covered slaves overwhelmed the area.  
  
"GET IN!" yelled O'Connell, opening the driver's door to his car, once they were outside.  
  
"I thought you parked in the front!" yelled Raia.  
  
"Never mind! Just get in!" he shouted. The five of them piled into the car and zoomed off with the zombies in pursuit.  
  
"How do we know where the others went?" asked Raia, his eyes focused on the zombies they had left behind.  
  
They continued speeding through the streets, frantically searching for a way out of the city. Unexpectedly, flies and locusts attacked them out of nowhere; Imhotep was near. They recklessly winded through the streets for they were distracted by the small, pestering beasts. Plagued by the flies and locusts, Ameera was thrown from the car.  
  
"Ameera!" shouted Ardeth.  
  
It was one of the few times in her life where Ameera didn't know what to do. Zombies began to close in on her from all directions and she had to act quickly; she was NOT going to die here, not now. Ameera looked over to a nearby market stand and found a long, tall pole. She grabbed it and backed up just enough to keep her from the grasp of the zombies. Ameera ran as fast as she could and launched herself to a rooftop; she was safe for now.  
  
From up on the rooftop, Ameera could hear the deep, manly voice of the creature, Imhotep. She looked down, over the rim of the rooftop to see the zombies yelling and screaming at her. Once again, Ameera backed up. She ran and leaped across a gap, reaching another rooftop. The female warrior repeated this several times until she came to the town square. Ameera hid behind a rim and peered down at another mob and the tall figure of Imhotep. She recognized Zharah, her third in command with Jonathan's group. But where were O'Connell, Ardeth, and the rest of them? Ameera listened and watched everything going on below.  
  
The creature abruptly and furiously screamed when he saw something up above. Ameera peered at the sky to see a huge, floating contraption. O'Connell, Raia, Ardeth, and Remy looked down at the mass of zombies and their friends.  
  
"It's about bloody time!" shouted Jonathan.  
  
"You owe me a diamond!" yelled a strange man from the hovering dirigible.  
  
"Izzy! Throw down the bloody rope! Don't you see we're in a bit of a rush?!" bellowed Jonathan, trying to maintain the horse.  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes and threw down the rope, Zharah ushering Alexandria up first. Evelyn then climbed up, followed by Adrienne. Imhotep roared with rage and charged forward, determined to get what he came for.  
  
"No!" Zharah cried, whipping out her scimitar, swinging it around to protect her comrades.  
  
Imhotep smiled at her effort. Remy and Jonathan finally crawled up onto the trawler and began floating away, the rope swinging away from Zharah. She lept and grabbed onto it, just as the zombies reached for her. She caught a glimpse of her leader, Ameera, and swung herself over to where she was on the rooftop.  
  
"My Leader." Zharah called out, while bowing her head.  
  
Ameera held up her hand in greeting. Zharah held out her hand, Ameera grasping it for a moment, then hoisted herself above Zharah and began climbing towards the flying trawler. Zharah followed suit, but stopped when she heard the angry words of Imhotep below her.  
  
I will hunt you down! I swear by the God Anubis I will have my vengeance! *translated from Egyptian* and after he said those words, bugs issued forth from his mouth towards Zharah, who was desperately trying to crawl up the rope.  
  
Ardeth, Rick and James heaved up on the rope, sending Zharah into their arms. The female warrior glared at Ardeth.  
  
"Never, EVER, do that again..." she gasped, and then fell down to the deck when they all released her.  
  
Ardeth grinned and helped Zharah up. Adrienne ran into Ardeth's arms and embraced him tightly. Ardeth returned the gesture, picking her up and swirling her around gently.  
  
Zharah grinned and rolled her eyes, lifting the veil up and covering half her face.  
  
"Oh please..." Jonathan mumbled and yelped when Evelyn slapped his arm, glowering at him.  
  
They all sat down, resting from all the activity that had wore each one of them out.  
  
"So where are we going now?" piped Alex.  
  
Everyone looked at him, and he shifted his gaze to the moving land below him.  
  
"Talk about grumpy..." Alex mumbled under his breath.  
  
"We cannot fight the Creature...for he has powers that are beyond our control. We must ambush him if we are to get results," said Zharah sitting down and rubbing her ankle which was bruised from a zombie  
  
Without warning, Izzy flipped the throttle, sending the dirigible blasting into the sky. Everybody tumbled back and landed at the stern of the flying balloon.  
  
"Sorry!" said Izzy.  
  
"Can't you people keep your feet on the ground?!" exclaimed Ardeth, helping his wife up.  
  
"Where in the world is Ameera?" asked Evelyn, noticing the female warrior wasn't among them.  
  
"Down here!" yelled the familiar voice.  
  
The group looked over the starboard side to see Ameera dangling from a rope.  
  
"A little help, IF IT IS NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!" yelled Ameera.  
  
Zharah ran over to the side and helped her leader up over the side of the dirigible.  
  
"A thousand pardons, my lady." Zharah bowed her head, helping Ameera on board.  
  
"Thank you, Zharah," replied Ameera.  
  
"What brings you to me? Hamanaptra is safe, is it not?" asked Ameera, knowing her second in command wasn't always reliable. "Nadia has not failed me again, has she?"  
  
Zharah shook her head, sadly.  
  
"She went off with a scouting party the day the Creature was raised. She has not been back since," replied Zharah with sorrow in her voice.   
  
"She disobeyed me. Nadia was told to stay at Hamanaptra," said Ameera, then lowering her voice to a whisper. "Foolish woman."  
  
Zharah shook her head once again and fidgeted with the hem of her robe.  
  
"What shall we do?" Zharah asked quietly, hoping for a comforting answer.  
  
Ameera leaned against the side of the dirigible with her arms crossed. Anger boiled up inside of her; Nadia was imprudent and wasn't capable of taking simple orders. She didn't know why she made her second in command.  
  
"You are my second in command now, Zharah," said Ameera, knowing that she would not fail her. Zharah had much potential; Ameera just never gave her the chance. "Brother, what shall we do?"  
  
Ameera was out of ideas; she now looked to her brother, Ardeth for a plan.  
  
"We go to Ahm-Shere," he answered.  
  
Zharah looked up, blinking in surprise. Both at Ameera's declaration and at Ardeth's statement.  
  
"Ahm Shere… pardon my intrusion but...WHY?" asked Zharah with her eyes wide open.  
  
"The creature will try to raise the Scorpion King once more..." said Ardeth.  
  
"We just dealt with the bastard three weeks ago; you're telling me we have to deal with him again?" asked O'Connell.  
  
Ardeth nodded.  
  
"AMELIA!" cried Adrienne. "Izzy, turn around! We must return to Cairo for my sister!"  
  
"But we just left!" yelled Izzy.  
  
"Just do it, Izzy," said O'Connell.  
  
Izzy mumbled something and steadily turned the flying barge around. Zharah sighed and sat down on what it seemed to be chair of some sort. When she sat down on it, it moved.  
  
"Ge' off!" Zharah heard Jonathan's muffled voice under the heavy coat. Zharah jumped up in alarm and stared at the coat while Ardeth and Adrienne stifled their laughs.  
  
Zharah lifted up the coat and threw it off, revealing Jonathan hugging himself on the floor.  
  
"Jonathan!" exclaimed Evelyn. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Zharah cocked an eyebrow at Jonathan's flustered face.  
  
"Gimme that back, you...you...woman!" Jonathan yelled, grabbing the coat from the floor and throwing it over himself.  
  
"Foreigners..." Zharah mumbled as she walked back towards Ameera and Ardeth, who were in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"I must go to Ahm-Shere before the creature gets there first," said Ameera. "When we find Amelia, I will be on my way."  
  
Zharah looked to her leader.  
  
"What shall I do?" Zharah asked, she wasn't sure if she should go or stay and protect the others.  
  
"You will come with me, Zharah," answered Ameera.  
  
"We're almost there," said Alexandria, looking down at the rooftops.  
  
"We must be careful not to be seen," said Ameera.  
  
"That's kinda hard," said O'Connell holding his arms up.  
  
Zharah gazed down at the desolate streets below.  
  
"What city are we in?" Zharah asks, looking over at Ameera.  
  
"Cairo," said Ameera, noticing there wasn't a soul in sight as well; Zharah nodded and watched as the dirigible neared the ground.  
  
"With your permission, my lady, I will retrieve the girl," said Ameera.  
  
"You have my permission," answered Ameera, then turning to face Raia. "Raia, you will go with her."  
  
Raia nodded and followed Zharah off the dirigible. They stealthily moved down the street. Raia knew the way to Alexandria's house; he had been there a few times.  
  
Zharah and Raia ran quietly down the street, not daring to even whisper to each other.  
  
They reached Alexandria's house and slowly slid in through the open window.  
  
"That's strange...this window is never open..." Raia whispered, walking quietly throughout the house, Zharah at his heels.  
  
"Where is she?" Zharah asked quietly, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.  
  
"What's taking so bloody long?" asked Jonathan, with an impatient tone.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled the others in unison.  
  
***  
  
Zharah walked into a dark room and felt someone's presence. She motioned for Raia to come in when she felt something pressed to her neck.  
  
"Don't move one bloody inch, or I'll cut your neck off!" a female voice called out next to her ear.  
  
"Amelia! Release her at once!" exclaimed Raia when he turned on the lights.  
  
Amelia pulled away the blade and Zharah turned to look at her; the warrioress rubbed her neck.  
  
"My name is Zharah. We were sent by your sister to check on you."  
  
Zharah suddenly pulled a figure out of the shadows and threw it down on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?" Zharah snarled, pointing her scimitar at his neck.  
  
"Ah! Don't hurt me...think of my wife and children..." he begged.  
  
Zharah and Raia looked at each other, and then busted out laughing. He relaxed, and tried to get up, but was stopped short when he found two scimitars at his neck.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Raia growled.  
  
He looked at Raia then took a close look at Zharah.  
  
"You're a girl… hahaha, you're just a girl!"  
  
Zharah's eyes narrowed and the tip of her scimitar pressed against the stranger's neck, forcing a drop of blood to appear.  
  
Just then, O'Connell came in through the open doorway.  
  
"What are..." O'Connell stopped in utter surprise. "BENI! YOU LITTLE SNAKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALIVE?!"  
  
Zharah stepped back, letting O'Connell pick Beni up with ease and slam him against the wall.  
  
"WHAT ARE DOING HERE?!? OH, LET ME GUESS, OUR SPECIAL FRIEND IS WITH YOU, RIGHT?!" O'Connell roared and slammed Beni into the wall some more.  
  
"No...I mean..." stuttered the weasel-like man.  
  
"O'Connell!" Jonathan's distant voice could be heard. "We have company!"  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Zharah hurried to the window and gazed out onto the streets. The flying barge was being held down by Imhotep's slaves!  
  
"O' Connell, now is not the time for this!" exclaimed Zharah, turning back and grasping O'Connell's arm. "The creature has the barge! We must leave!"  
  
Rick snarled and threw Beni aside like a piece of trash while Raia urgently tried to open the second floor window; it was stuck.  
  
"Raia, hurry!" yelled Zharah.  
  
"It's stuck!" replied Raia.  
  
"Move out of the way!" said O'Connell, moving the two aside.  
  
The American promptly kicked the window, shattering the glass into a million pieces. He looked out of the window to see the streets twenty feet below. Izzy had impressively brought the barge close to window, but not close enough; it was six feet away.  
  
"Get ready to jump!" yelled Rick.  
  
In the dirigible, Ameera frantically attempted to keep the mass of zombies away as they climbed up the dangling robes below. She slashed and hacked at the boil-covered slaves; Ardeth assisted her in this heinous chore.  
  
Rick climbed out the window and spectacularly jumped towards the dirigible. Luckily, he was able to get a hold of the railing and pull himself up. Zharah followed and hauled herself over to the other side with O'Connell's help.  
  
"I can't do it!" yelled Amelia as she was about to jump across.  
  
"Of course you can do it!" yelled Zharah.  
  
"God almighty, hurry the bloody up!" yelled Jonathan as he pushed one of the zombies off of the barge.  
  
Amelia, horrified, shook her head in panic. Raia gave her a push; she had no choice but to jump. Zharah caught a hold of Amelia just in time and pulled her over to the other side. At the last possible moment, Raia, too, jumped across.  
  
One of the zombies caught a hold of one of the ropes; Raia unsheathed his scimitar and sliced the cord that would give the dirigible its freedom. The flying barge shot up into the sky, making its passengers tumble again.  
  
Jonathan stood up, holding his stomach and trampling about the deck. His face turned a pale green color and he clasped a hand over his mouth. The brother of Evelyn ran towards the edge of the deck, pushing people out of the way. He hunched over the rim and vomited down on rooftops far down below.  
  
"Somebody is going get a nice surprise on their head," said Remy as he stifled his laughs.  
  
Alexandria glowered at him and slapped him upside the head. She gently rubbed her cousin's back as he threw up the remainder of his lunch; Remy watched while he massaged the back of his head.  
  
"I must get to Ahm Shere before the creature," said Ameera, approaching the pilot. "Izzy, please let me down near the Giza pyramids."  
  
"What shall I do?" asked Zharah, wondering if she should stay or go with her sister.  
  
"You will come with me, Zharah," answered Ameera.  
  
Soon, Izzy reached the towering pyramids and lowered the dirigible enough for the two women to slide down the ropes with ease. Ardeth watched his younger sisters working quickly below; they stole two horses and four days worth of supplies. Ameera and Zharah galloped of as day turned into night in the land of the pharaohs.  
  
"Why do they get all the fun?" asked Remy, sulking in a corner.  
  
Evelyn walked up to her cousin and wrapped an arm around his hunched shoulders.   
  
"Cheer up, Remy. This is what the Med-Jai live for," said Evelyn.  
  
Remy looked up and sighed as Jonathan walked up to them.  
  
"I hate flying," groaned Evelyn's older brother, still feeling nauseous.  
  
"Poor Jonathan," said Evelyn, feeling sorry for her brother. "Come, sit down."  
  
Hours later, the two female warriors halted their journey towards Ahm Shere. Zharah climbed down from her horse and stretched the cramped muscles in her back. She looked over at Ameera, who was sitting atop her horse and taking a drink from her canteen. The youngest of the four Bay siblings took the lead of her horse and approached her sister.  
  
"What is it?" asked Zharah, gazing up at the endless sea of stars.  
  
Ameera looked at her second in command.  
  
"We must head East and follow the path to Karnak, then onto the course which Ardeth has written down for me," replied Ameera who pulled out a new looking map that Ardeth had made not too long ago.  
  
"So far, so good," said Izzy, steadily piloting the dirigible.  
  
"What are blabbering about, Izzy?" asked O' Connell as he came towards his old friend.  
  
"I haven't got shot in the ass… yet," said Izzy.  
  
Rick rolled his eyes and returned to his family.  
  
"Beni is alive?" asked Evelyn, holding Alex as he dozed off.  
  
"Where'd you hear that?" said O' Connell.  
  
"Raia," answered Evelyn. "He told me you three had encountered him."  
  
"Yeah, Beni is alive," said Rick as he sat down next to his brown-eyed wife. "He's one more thing to worry about too."  
  
"Look what I found!" said Remy as he handled a crate food.   
  
"Hey Iz!" called O' Connell as he eyed the several crates he hadn't noticed before. "Since when do you carry food on this thing?"  
  
"Since what happened last time," he answered.  
  
O' Connell shrugged with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
Ameera and Zharah camped out for the night near an outcrop of rocks. When the sun rose in the morning, they were well on their way towards Ahm Shere. The two siblings rode all day and into dusk, when the sun yawned and sank below the horizon. They had finally reached Ahm Shere as the last speck of light disappeared. It was a pitiful sight; the river Nile emptied out into nothing but a barren, sandy wasteland.  
  
Zharah pulled out her canteen and took a swig of water. Ameera furrowed her brow and held up her hand. Both of the horses stopped.  
  
"Something is not right." Ameera murmured getting off her horse and walking around a bit.  
  
Zharah watched her for a moment before the dirigible caught her eye; she got down from her horse and waved down the flying barge. Ameera sighed and turned as their friends peeked down and greeted them with shouts. For the rest of the night, everybody slept on the deck of the dirigible; not one was bothered by Jonathan's extremely loud snoring.  
  
Dawn had not come yet when Ameera awoke from a dreamless sleep. She stood up and carefully walked around the ten people that slumbered on the floor; Izzy was asleep at the wheel.   
  
She peered down onto the desert floor as the bad feeling returned to her. Ahm Shere was once again a green, moist jungle; the creature was near.   
  
Suddenly, the wind abruptly swayed the gigantic balloon. The female warrior was able to catch her balance when she gripped the border of the barge. Most of the sleepers had been undisturbed, except for Jonathan who rolled across the deck and landed on top of Zharah.  
  
Zharah's eyes shot open to see Jonathan wide awake.  
  
"I...er...ummm…" stuttered Jonathan as Zharah's green eyes searched his.  
  
"Get off of me, please," Zharah growled, shoving Jonathan to the side. Her turban had unwrapped itself and short, shoulder-length golden brown hair spilled out; it was curly like Ardeth's.  
  
Jonathan calmly backed away from Zharah and then stood up to stretch.   
  
"Who put us here?" demanded Zharah.   
  
""I have no...*yawn*...clue, old mum. But I do have to say it was mighty comfortable!" Jonathan replied with a smile.  
  
The young woman gave him a cold stare and without delay, scurried away from the Englishman. She walked over to Ardeth for a moment and Jonathan saw a wide smile appear on the handsome Med-Jai's face. They talked in low voices; he could only make out a few words.  
  
"What... crazy? I...sleep with...did you..."  
  
Ardeth laughed and wrapped an arm around Zharah's shoulder.  
  
"Zharah, O' Connell and I thought it would be amusing to see you and his brother sleeping in the same bed without realizing it. After all, he did put his arm around you," teased Ardeth.  
  
Adrienne looked up and scowled at her husband.  
  
"Ardeth, it was cruel and certainly not amusing!" exclaimed Adrienne as she approached the two.  
  
Zharah gave Ardeth a smug look as he released her; she quickly walked over to retrieve her turban. Jonathan had beaten her to it.  
  
"Ah, here you go. Just thought I should be a good chap and get it for you," said Jonathan as he handed it to her.  
  
Zharah's eyes opened wide and her cheeks flushed a scarlet color. Jonathan caught the look before Zharah could turn away. He smiled to himself and put his hands on each of her shoulders.  
  
"Are you all right, darling? Do you have something in your eye?" asked Jonathan, restraining his desire to laugh.  
  
"N-No...I'm f-fine, I just h-have something..."Zharah stuttered as she attempted to get out of his grasp.  
  
Jonathan released one hand off her shoulder and placed it under her chin.  
  
"Well, darling, let me see so I can do something. You know, I am a doctor!" said Jonathan, cheerfully, when he raised her chin until he could clearly see her eyes.  
  
Everyone looked up to see the pair staring into each others eyes. Ameera's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets when she saw the spectacle.  
  
Remy walked in humming loudly, not noticing Jonathan and Zharah. Alexandria pulled Remy down, shushed him and pointed to the couple standing nearby. His eyes opened wide and he smiled in delight.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to have anything in your eyes, and your cheeks are a bit flushed," Jonathan said, gently caressing his thumbs against both of her red cheeks. Zharah gulped nervously.  
  
"Um... all right. Uh...well, it is time to eat," whispered Zharah as she felt Jonathan's hands near her own.  
  
"Hate to spoil the moment but, what exactly is this?" asked Jonathan a bit later when he sat down with his food.  
  
"Hummus, leban, and eggs; it is a very healthy breakfast," smiled Zharah.  
  
***  
  
"It is time." Ardeth announced, wrapping his turban around his head.  
  
Ameera nodded and did the same. Zharah, Raia and Adienne all wrapped their turbans around their head and attached the veil across their faces.   
  
While the Medjai were preparing, Rick O'Connell was making sure that everyone was armed to the teeth.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this blasted gun! I'm not going to fight, after all!" Jonathan whined.  
  
Rick gave him that Don't-Go-There look and threw him a bandolier, containing over 200 bullets; Jonathan looked at it with disgust.  
  
"Didn't Ardeth wear this bloody thing?" Jonathan questioned, holding it up in front of him like it was a piece of rotting flesh.  
  
Ardeth looked up from his work and gave Jonathan a dirty look.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Ardeth countered, walking up to Jonathan and looking down at him.  
  
"Um... N-no, n-not at-at at all!" Jonathan stammered, utterly terrified of the Med Jai Chieftain.  
  
Ardeth looked at Jonathan with his dark gaze for a while longer, then his face relaxed, a smile showing through his threatening, but handsome features.  
  
"Oh good, you were, you were just kidding! Thank God..." breather Jonathan when Zharah walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You sure do have a way with people," she quietly remarked.  
  
Jonathan looked into her green eyes. Even though she had her veil on, he could tell she was smiling. He smiled back, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Ameera looked at the scenery before her. The jungle looked overwhelming and there was no telling what dangers lay ahead.  
  
Izzy had dropped them off at the clearing where head had crashed weeks before. Ameera drew her scimitar and led the way to the golden pyramid. She furiously hacked at the gigantic leaves and plants that blocked her way.  
  
"Damn this bloody mud!" yelled Adrienne as she stumbled into a gooey and disgusting puddle of mud.  
  
"Nice use of language," commented Remy as he walked past her.  
  
"Isn't anybody going to help me?" she yelled when Ardeth came by and pulled her out of the mud.  
  
"Watch your step, my love. There is no telling what dangers hide in this jungle," said Ardeth.  
  
Up ahead, Alexandria was having trouble herself. She stumbled over concealed rocks and vines, making Remy laugh at her occasionally.  
  
"Oh do shut up, Remy," said Alexandria, tired of her brother's snide and hurtful behavior.  
  
Raia scowled at Remy and held up his scimitar in a threatening manner.  
  
Meanwhile, Izzy was circling the jungle and babysitting the two children. Amelia and Alex constantly shot snide remarks at each other, but Izzy didn't do a damn thing about it.  
  
"I want to go home," said Amelia, shaking like a frightened kitten.  
  
"Well, that can't happen, now can it?" replied Alex with cynical look on his face.  
  
"Shut up, you little brat," said Amelia, her arms folded in a grumpy manner.  
  
"'Ey, settle down!" said Izzy, who was fed up with their arguing.  
  
Ameera held up her hand to silence the people behind her. She listened to the stillness of the jungle and then she heard a soft, yet alien growling. The chieftainess turned around to face her comrades with her face marred by a terrified expression.   
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
They stood there petrified for several moments until the strange growling came closer. Deathly silence tore through the jungle once more and Ameera knew what they must do.  
  
"Run!" yelled Ameera. Her voice was full of dread and anxiety.  
  
The caravan behind her had no objection to the command, for they ran for their lives. Ameera stood to the side, making sure each person was there. Remy brought up the rear of the group and Ameera noticed two were of them were missing; Jonathan and Adrienne. She didn't have the time to ask the others where their companions were before a horde of little skeletons attacked them from above.  
  
The wife of Ardeth Bay listened to the growling as well and noticed Jonathan's death grasp around her waist.  
  
"Jonathan, dear, I have a husband you know," she said, attempting to pluck his fingers off of her.  
  
"I'm frightened," said Jonathan, as his voice cracked from fear.  
  
Adrienne turned around to face the others, but nobody was there. They were left behind!  
  
"Jonathan, where are the others?" asked Adrienne, clutching Jonathan by the shoulders and spinning him around.  
  
"Brilliant, we're lost in a jungle full of bloody pygmies!" exclaimed Jonathan. "We might as well have "appetizers" written across our foreheads!"  
  
"C'mon, Jonathan," said Adrienne, pulling along her cousin. "It will do us no good to just stand here."  
  
"Didn't your mum ever tell you to stay where you are when you're lost?" jokingly asked Jonathan.  
  
"Shut up Jonathan and move your bloody ass!" yelled Adrienne, running and brushing aside overgrown plant life.  
  
Ardeth was hacking one of the little beasts in half when he noticed his wife wasn't there. He frantically jerked his head around, searching for her. Zharah noticed the apprehensive look on his face and knew something was wrong. She, too, took a glimpse around to find two of them were missing.  
  
"Keep moving!" shouted Ameera as she grabbed her two siblings by the wrist.  
  
"Where is Adrienne!" yelled Ardeth.  
  
Ameera turned around with a frenzied expression on her face.  
  
"Adri is a big girl; she knows how to fight!"  
  
Ardeth had no choice but to go with flow. He ran along with his sisters, constantly thinking about where his wife was.  
  
They continued rushing through the jungle until they came to an abrupt stop; a gorge about 30 feet across blocked their way. The river below seemed like a tiny stream but in reality, it was a merciless, roaring body of water. Ameera looked around for a way across, all the while, listening to the pygmies in pursuit. She looked up to see a thick, strong vine; it was long and sturdy enough to carry a human to the other side of the chasm.  
  
Without second thoughts, Ameera grabbed onto the vine and swung across the gap. She pushed it back to her comrades and watched them, one by one join her on the other side.  
  
Just as the last of them gripped the thick vine, the two missing people came running and shrieking out of the foliage. They ran into Zharah as she prepared for her jump. The three of them ended up swinging together as well as in chorus of screams. The vine snapped from the overwhelming weight, but thankfully, the trio was able to land on sturdy ground.  
  
Half of the group had left towards the pyramid, but Ameera stayed behind. The three, Zharah, Jonathan, and Adrienne, were thrown to the ground in a tangled mess.  
  
Ameera helped them up and led the way through the broad plant life. Before they knew it, they arrived before the shiny, golden pyramid. It began shaking from the turmoil going on inside and from its depths, emerged Remy who was screaming like a lunatic.  
  
"Remy!" said Ameera, grabbing him before he ran off into the jungle. "What is happening?"  
  
"Evelyn and Rick and the others are in grave danger! They need your help!" yelled Remy.  
  
The man attempted to run off again, but Ameera stopped him.  
  
"Do not be foolish, Carnahan," said Ameera, pulling him by the collar. "You come with us."  
  
The young man simply whimpered and hid behind Ameera like a child. They ran inside, only to meet up with Evelyn.  
  
"What happened?" asked Zharah, expecting the worst.  
  
Evy shook her head. "Imhotep has Alexandria. Ardeth, Raia and Rick went inside to rescue her."  
  
"What has happened to the Scorpion King's army?" asked Zharah.  
  
"It has been permanently banished to the underworld. We must not worry about that," said Ardeth. "There are more important things to worry about."  
  
"Ardeth!" said Evelyn. "I thought you went with the other men."  
  
"I will be joining them in a moment. We need all the help we can get," answered Ardeth as he unsheathed his scimitar.  
  
"We need the Sword of Osiris, do we not?" asked Ameera.  
  
"Yes, but the Scorpion King has it. We have to get it from him," said Ardeth, placing a foot in the hallway leading to the Scorpion King.  
  
They small troop followed Ardeth with Ameera closely bringing up the rear. A figure came out of the shadows and pulled her away. It covered her mouth and struggled to control her aggressive movements. She wildly fought to get out of her captor's arms but she failed miserably. Ameera watched her friends go on without her, not even knowing the cheiftainess was missing.  
  
She was finally able to wriggle out of his grip when she elbowed him in the chest. She turned around to face her foe, Beni. Ameera frowned at the sight; he wasn't worthy of being her opponent.  
  
"Stop wasting my time, you snake," said Ameera, turning back towards the Scorpion King's lair.  
  
Beni foolishly positioned his arms as if he were in a boxing match. Ameera rolled her eyes and unsheathed her golden scimitar, making his eyes grow wide with surprise.  
  
"Come here, Beni," said Ameera. "I will not hurt you."  
  
Ameera smiled evilly as Beni tried to escape. His red fez fell from his oily head as he ran for his escape route. But Beni had no such luck and he knew it when Ameera pushed him down on the ground with a swift kick to the behind.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" yelled Beni, his shaky hands covering his face.  
  
Ameera turned him onto his back with her foot and put the tip of her scimitar to his throat. She forcefully kept him pinned to the ground, his whimpers becoming louder by the second.  
  
"Leave me alone you rotting corpse!" shouted Alexandria as Imhotep pulled her along.  
  
"You shall suffice as my bride," said Imhotep, making the beautiful Ancient Egyptian language evil and vile.  
  
"No!" replied Alexandria, her voice resembled that of a stubborn child.  
  
Imhotep looked back at her with gloomy, intense eyes. His copper skin shined from the orange radiance and his muscular physique was covered by a black linen robe. He forcefully took Alexandria by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. She reacted by shoving him away and spitting into his handsome face. The monster held up a strong hand, intent on sending a blow to her fragile face. Instead, he resisted and continued pulling her towards the Scorpion King's lair.   
  
Ameera kept Beni pinned for minutes yet she had no idea what to do with him. Kill him? Hurt him? Release him? She didn't know which.  
  
Surprisingly, Beni caught a hold of her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Ameera, who was overwhelmed with disbelief, landed with a thud. Beni snatched her scimitar and held now held it to her throat.  
  
"The tables have turned," he said with his appalling, rat-like voice.  
  
Ameera knew better. She kicked him where it hurt and sent his scrawny body to a nearby wall. His last ounce of dignity had been tarnished, as well as something else. He howled with pain but wasn't able to escape before Ameera beat the hell out of him.  
  
"You fight like a man," said Beni, his mouth bleeding from a cut.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," said Ameera, her teeth clenched together with fury.  
  
Beni spotted her scimitar on the ground and hastily snatched it like the thief he was. Ameera kicked it out of his hand and watched as if flew up into the air and landing in her possession.  
  
The rat found a weapon once again, a dagger, and took advantage of it. He yelled a pathetic battle cry and ran towards Ameera. Before he could hurt her, the female warrior's scimitar plunged into his abdomen.  
  
"Never bother an angry woman," she said, pushing him down with ease.  
  
Meanwhile, Zharah and the rest of them were making their way through the pyramid, which was filled with continuous twists and turns.  
  
"Where is Ameera?" asked Adrienne, a confused look on her face.  
  
Zharah looked among their faces and found that her sister was among them.   
  
"I will search for her. Adrienne, protect them with your life. May Allah protect you. Harum Bara Shad," Zharah commanded, giving the Medjai salute.  
  
"Harum Bara Shad," Adrienne replied, saluting to Zharah.  
  
Jonathan turned to Zharah, his eyes revealing the fear inside him.  
  
"I will be back, I promise." Zharah whispered as she clutched his hand and squeezed it ever so slightly. Jonathan nodded and pulled her in, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.  
  
Zharah broke it off gently and ran down the hall, looking for her leader. She worked through the giant maze and eventually came upon Ameera just as she spat words at Beni's lifeless body. The warrior looked up at her relieved sister with a small grin.  
  
"Child's play," said Ameera, referring to how easy it was to kill the weasel.  
  
"I praise you; O'Connell will be happy," said Zharah, then nodded towards the way she had come from. "We must go, for Ardienne is the only one protecting them."  
  
"Where are our brothers?" asked Ameera as they ran down the corridor.  
  
"They went off to find the Creature and distract him while we rescue Alexandria," replied Zharah. "Evelyn needs the Book of Amun-Ra to destroy the creature. I presume you have it?"  
  
Ameera nodded and looked down to the large leather pouch she had strapped over her shoulder. The Book of Amun-Ra was safely hidden inside.  
  
Before they knew it, the duo was entering a chamber where gunfire and shouts erupted. Imhotep was standing before another chamber and holding Alexandria hostage. He was yelling at the intruders as Adrienne desperately attempted to keep Remy, Jonathan, and Evelyn from harm. Rick, Ardeth, and Raia were on the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Evelyn!" exclaimed Ameera, pulling the gold book out of her pouch.  
  
Evelyn looked back with a relieved look on her face. The female warrior pitched the book to her, who fortunately, caught it as well as the key which followed. The creature flung Alexandria back towards a stature and began making his assault towards the O' Connell. Evelyn opened the lock, threw the key aside, and flipped to page.  
  
"Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! Pared oos!" yelled Evelyn as a triumphant expression came across her face.  
  
Everyone watched as Imhotep's face fell in utter disappointment; he was mortal and he knew it. This time, there was no ghostly chariot to capture his soul, for Imhotep had no soul. Rick, amused, grinned and motioned for the creature to attack him.  
  
"Come here, Mr. Badass. Come to daddy. You know you want me!" Rick yelled, not noticing the bizarre looks Ardeth and Raia gave him.  
  
"Foreigners," Raia muttered under his breath.  
  
"O'Connell!" howled Ameera. "Behind you!"  
  
The Scorpion King roared in anger as he emerged from the fiery pit below. O' Connell ducked to avoid a gigantic claw coming his way. Meanwhile, Imhotep saw this as an opportunity to seek revenge on his enemy. He grabbed an axe and aimed it towards O'Connell, who was obviously distracted.  
  
Ameera swiftly threw her scimitar at the creature, instantly beheading it. Imhotep's lifeless body and head fell to the ground like forgotten toys.  
  
Jonathan stood shocked as the head of Imhotep rolled up to him and bounced against his foot  
  
"AH! BLOODY HELL!" bellowed Jonathan as he jumped onto Zharah.  
  
Zharah fell back with all the weight of Jonathan and landed on her backside; she groaned as a surge of pain stung her latest injury.  
  
"Oh boy, sorry, love!" said Jonathan while he helped Zharah to her feet.  
  
"I must help them fight," said Zharah, looking back towards the Scorpion King. She gave his a small peck on the lips. "Get everyone out of here."  
  
Jonathan watched his beloved leap onto the Scorpion King's back, avoiding the deadly stinger.  
  
In the meantime, Ameera wearily picked up her blood-covered scimitar and looked about the tall, cavernous room. She glanced at the ceiling to find a piece of gold glinting in the surrounding light. It was the Sword of Osiris lying on a rocky ledge.  
  
The female warrior quickly hung her scimitar on her belt and dashed for the wall.  
  
"Ameera, what are you doing!" yelled Alexandria as Remy helped her up.  
  
"Do not worry about me!" responded Ameera as she grabbed onto hand and footholds. "Everyone must escape!"  
  
"I'm not leaving!" exclaimed Adrienne as she narrowly dodged one of the Scorpion King's claws.  
  
Ardeth looked across the room to see his wife. He gazed at her with pleading eyes and internally begged for her to leave with the others. She sadly nodded and allowed Remy to take lead her by the hand. Everyone but the four siblings and O' Connell safely escaped the chamber and ran for the pyramid exit.  
  
Zharah managed to penetrate though The Scorpion King's armor and cut through his flesh causing him to howl in pain. Zharah rolled of his back and stood next to O'Connell, who was evading the Creature's blows. She looked up and found her sister finally obtaining the Sword of Osiris.  
  
"Ameera, throw it here!" exclaimed Zharah who ran beneath Ameera.  
  
"Only O' Connell can kill him!" yelled Ameera as she threw down the long, gold object.  
  
Zharah caught the item and called out to Rick.  
  
"Rick, the sword!" shrieked Zharah while she let the priceless artifact skid towards O' Connell.  
  
Rick dove and swept it up, throwing in one fluid motion. The sword spun slowly and ultimately entered the beast's armor; it reeled back in pain. Not a second later, the pyramid began to shake furiously, causing Ameera to fall from the vertical wall. Raia, who was at the right place and at the right time, was able to catch his falling sister. She landed in his arms with an "oof!"   
  
"Let's get the hell outta here!" exclaimed O' Connell as he witnessed Raia putting his sister down.  
  
Ardeth, Zharah, O'Connell, and Ameera sped down the corridors, not daring to look back. They eventually the reached the entrance and reunited with their friends.  
  
Then, as if on cue, they heard a voice from above.  
  
"'Ey, need a lift?" called Izzy as threw down a fish net.  
  
They all climbed on while Izzy's dirigible rose up into the air. Ahm Shere was rapidly being sucked in by the same whirlpool that devoured it only weeks before.  
  
"Hang on everyone!" Rick called out as he began to climb up in order to help his son and Amelia to pull up everyone.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Ameera as the trees quickly vanished.  
  
The dirigible began going up, making Ameera literally jump for her life. Just as she caught a dangling rope, the pyramid beneath her feet disappeared under the sands.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Jonathan!" gasped Zharah as she climbed over the edge of the barge. She smiled as she looked into his smiling, boyish face.  
  
Jonathan grinned, undid her veil, and passionately kissed her as she ran her fingers through his short hair. As the couple held each other in a loving embrace, Ameera heaved herself up the rope, over the rim of the deck, and collapsed onto the deck. Her face was covered with dirt and sweat as she panted like an Olympic runner. Exhausted, she crawled over to the border of the deck and sat up against the wall. The warrior hiked up her robes and revealed her bleeding right ankle. All the adrenaline blocked out the pain, but soon it would hurt like hell. She tore off a piece of her robe and securely wrapped the wound while the four couples of the troop were occupied with kisses. The children and Remy watched, rolling their eyes in an "Oh please!" manner.  
  
Within minutes, everyone collapsed on the deck like flies when they settled down to rest. Ameera watched as the Zharah and Jonathan tenderly embraced, then glanced at the goofy looking Remington Carnahan. He arrogantly smiled at her, but she returned a disgusted look instead. Remy was not her type for apparent reasons. His face turned a scarlet color and his ego was instantly deflated like a balloon.  
  
Jonathan leaned over to his cousin and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Keep pestering her… it worked for me!" whispered the older Carnahan.  
  
Zharah heard the statement and arched her eyebrows at her new-found love.  
  
"What?" said the man as he held up his hands.  
  
Zharah scooted over to him and poked him in the side, not expecting him to respond. He reacted with yelp and a smile.  
  
"What is this? Is Jonathan… ticklish?" cried Zharah as she sat on his lap and furiously tickled him.  
  
Suddenly, an egg hit Jonathan's face with a loud splat. He wiped the yolk from his eyes and turned towards Adrienne, who was playfully tossing another egg up and down. Zharah exploded in a laughing fit while Jonathan cursed underneath his breath and got up to payback his cousin.  
  
"What the bloody idea?" remarked Jonathan, although his tone was unheated.  
  
"Target practice?" squeaked Adrienne.  
  
Jonathan snatched an egg and cracked it over Adrienne's head. She shrieked in repulsion as the cold, gooey substance poured over her hair. Ardeth gave Jonathan a cold stare before chuckling like a mad man. Everybody, including Ameera, laughed until their faces turned red and their stomachs ached.  
  
The group soon settled down as Izzy's dirigible took them across the Sahara desert. A day later, they reached Ameera's camp at around noon. The flying barge lowered to the sand at the female warrior's request.  
  
"Well, it is good-bye for now, my friend," said Ardeth as he shook hands with O' Connell. He, Raia, Alexandria, and Adrienne would spend the night at Ameera's camp before going back to their own. The others said their good-byes as well.  
  
Jonathan was crestfallen. What was he going to do? He was bound for London while Zharah was to return to the Med-Jai. Zharah looked at her love with sadness and worry; she had to return to her tribe… or did she?  
  
"My lady, I have a request to ask of you," said Zharah as she approached her sister.  
  
Ameera, just as she turned towards the Med-Jai camp, looked at the two distressed lovers.  
  
"Zharah," said Ameera, looking at her younger sister. "You may go with Jonathan. You have my permission."  
  
Zharah beamed as Jonathan picked her up and twirled her around. He put her down and returned to her sister.  
  
"How can I ever thank you?" Zharah asked, a joyful Jonathan standing behind her.  
  
Ameera shook her head and hugged Zharah. "You are always welcome here, sister."  
  
Ardeth and Raia walked over to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"I'm leaving with Jonathan," announced Zharah, her voice filled with boldness. Ardeth was taken aback as Raia's jaw dropped.  
  
"You are always welcome home," said Ardeth, taking her in a hug. "But know this: Ameera and I will be around London to check up on our little sister."  
  
Ardeth let go of Zharah, allowing Raia to hug her.  
  
"I will miss you, sister," he said quietly and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"And I too, brother," whispered Zharah, fighting tears.  
  
Raia pulled back and looked down at her glassy eyes.  
  
"No tears!" he said. "We will me again soon!"  
  
"We have to leave," chimed in Jonathan. "Izzy is getting a little irate."  
  
"Time to go!" said O' Connell as Zharah watched some of her friends hurriedly loading a few precious items on the dirigible. She sighed and waved goodbye to her family, friends and her old life.  
  
Ameera watched the dirigible float off into the sky and towards the setting sun. What an adventure they had had. They had fought Imhotep, pygmies, a Scorpion King. Ameera sighed and hugged her brothers, her sister-in-law, and soon-to-be-sister-in-law. She trudged to her tent and lit the torches inside. Soon after, a man, dressed in the black robes of the Med-Jai pulled back the flaps of the tent and looked around for any spectators; he entered.  
  
The torches revealed shadows that danced on the canvas of the tent. Ardeth looked towards the tent to see the shadow of his sister and a man embracing in a passionate kiss.  
  
Ardeth shook his head and sighed, turning to his own wife. He kissed her and watched the stars light up the endless expanse that was the sky. The full moon smiled down upon the Med-Jai as a meteor zoomed across the blanket-like azure. It had been another adventure to remember.  
  



End file.
